The Weeping Angel
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: A mother's love is the most precious gift of all. And the loss of a child is the greatest grief of all. Rumor has it that Sen Bail Organa was going nuts during his final years of life. Yet nobody would know that he was not going crazy but rather being visited by what lore makers called the Weeping Angel.
1. Chapter 1

_The Weeping Angel_

_What is up everyone on ? Jedimasterroyal here dropping in with another small multi-chap fic. I'm hispanic and I love the lore of mythical stories from Latin America. This story is influenced very much by the character known as La Llorona and I guess since the time between Ep III and Ep IV is a huge question mark, I only saw fit to delve into this world. So I hope you like it. _

_AND_

_by the way when I wrote this I envisioned something really scary so this is labeled under horror, although I'm sure many of you will find even scarier fics or things out there but what I wanted to propose was if THERE'S ANYONE OUT THERE who is endowed with artistic abilities that can make me a cool cover for this fic, I will totally appreciate it and LOVE U IMMENSELY. Plus ur art will go down in fanfic history along with this super awesome story. _

_So yeah…_

_Leave a comment, review, favorite. Whatever you want. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SW or La Llorona. They belong to Disney and GL and folklore respectively._

_without further ado…_

* * *

CH 1

Rumor has it that Senator Bail Organa was going nuts during his final years of life. His staff many a times had found him speaking to himself. They say that when the Emperor had heard this he cackled in delight, happy that the alleged leader of the Rebellion was weak and crazy. Yet nobody would know that Bail Organa did not have a loose wire but rather being visited, by what lore makers called, the Weeping Angel.

The first time Bail met the Weeping Angel, was a year after the creation of the Empire. It was the first "Empire Day" to be celebrated but Bail was not back in Coruscant for the festivities. He was back to resume his senatorial duties. He had taken a year's leave after the Empire was created to attend to his 'newly born daughter.' The Emperor was happy to allow such an absence.

Now Bail returned, his heart saddened to leave his wife and child behind, but emblazoned with a fuel, nonetheless, to continue his inside work for the growing rebellion he had managed to create from the comfort of his home. All of Alderaan was in the loop, so Bail had to work hard to protect the futures of his people and his family.

Sighing, Bail sat down and took in the view of his new office. Having arrived a week ago, he was surprised to find that his old office had been taken up by the representative of Malastare. Seeing as there was nothing he could do of the situation, he talked to Mas Ammeda. Apparently, there had been only two offices available, one of them belonging to his deceased friend, Padme Amidala. So he chose that one. It was very big , enough to suit his staff and it was nice to think that the room would inspire him to continue the work his friend had started.

Now here he was. He finished placing the last of his things on the desk. There was one final thing to do here.

Today was also a special day for his baby girl. He turned on the comm channel and signaled Breha in Aldera. Soon enough the blue hues of the hologram opened up revealing his wife and their child in her arms.

"Where's my birthday girl?" Bail said smiling.

"Oh Bail, she's been crying the whole week. She misses you. I miss you."

Tears sprang to his eyes but he wiped them away. "I miss you both, as well. I'm all set up here. I have to do what must be done."

"Well thank the Force everything is alright. I hate to leave you so shortly but its awfully late here and Leia is restless. I'll comm you tomorrow?" Breha said.

"Blast! I forgot about the time. Yes, my love we'll talk tomorrow. Kiss Leia goodnight for me."

Breha blew him a kiss and the message blipped away. He would miss them but he had decided that was the only way to keep Leia safe. He had made a vow to Padme and the Jedi, he was not going to break it.

He opened up the Holonet to check his mail before leaving. If there was one thing he was sure of, the job of and Imperial Senator/Rebel Leader ensured nights of no sleep. His holonet mailbox opened up and already he was flooded with messages and alerts. Sighing and rubbing his temple he opened up the first one and began to read. It was most definitely going to be a long night.

He had lost count on which correspondence he was reading when his eyes began to cross and drowsiness seeped in. He was tired and so he laid his head on the desk.

Suddenly in the verge of entering his dream world, from far away, came a distant moaning, "Myyy chilllllldreeennnn….where…are….my….children?" The groans continued until they grew louder and closer.

"Where….are…my…children?" someone screeched into his ears.

With a stratled gasp, Bail shot up sharply. His hand instinctively when to the blaster under his desk. He looked left and right, but found no one with him inside his office. He sighed only to jump when a loud explosion sounded behind him. The senator turned quickly and his eyes found only the bright beautiful colors of the fireworks that commemorated the Empire Day night ceremony. Bail slumped against the glass wall. It certainly had been a long year and occasionally he wondered if he bit off more than he could chew. He wondered if the past events were turning him mad. This was one of those moments.

He reached into his left pocket and fingered the flask he brought from home that held the best Alderanian whiskey. Bail was no drunk, only a connoisseur of fine drinks but hell did he want to forget many things tonight. He took a large gulp and as the sizzle of the whiskey consumed him, he closed his eyes to forget lost battles and lost friends. His forehead made contact with the cold glass and he lamented.

"Bail!"

….his drunkenness was surely getting the best of him.

A cold breath licked the shell of his ear.

"Ohhhhhh….where….are…my…children?"

The flask clanked to the floor, its content spilling over his loafers. The reflection on the glass revealing the one person he never expected to see again. A friend lost not so long ago.

But no, it could not be. She was dead and this…this Padme Amidala was deformed. Her hair was in a wild disarray floating all around her. Her skin was not its creamy composure but rather a starchy pale white. Her mouth was parted and he could see the sharpness of her teeth, something that had not existed before. Her eyes, were no longer the warm chocolate pools he knew but rather lakes of crimson red that resembled blood. Nonetheless, she was horrifyingly beautiful.

All this he analyzed from the reflection of the glass and only for the briefest of seconds. He turned if only to confirm that he was dreaming but alas he was not. The ghost of Padme stood directly in front of him, staring blankly and coldly.

A sweat broke all over his skin and his hair sticked to his forehead. He gulped and barely noticed that his body began to tremble. She floated closer and closer to him.

"Bail," came the eery whisper. He looked up at her ghoulish figure and she whimpered, "Where…are…my…children?" Bloody tears formed at her eyes and threatened to spill.

Finding no explanation but to talk, he murmured, "I…I don't know."

"LIAR!" she screeched. Her mouth expanding to reveal her complete fangs.

He fell backwards and crawled further along the end of the glass wall.

"LIAR! You have them! You have my babies! You TOOK THEM FROM ME!"

Finding the courage to respond back Bail said, "No! No that's not true."

Now the red tears streamed down leaving streaks of crimson across her face. A wind entered the office and he could hear a rumble. Padme floated towards him cornering him in his office.

"I….heard….you. You have my….Leia," she cynically quivered. "Give me my babies."

Bail was frozen with fear but he knew the only way to get out of the situation was to speak with the ghoul.

"I can't give her to you. You're…dead. How will you take care of her?"

The ghost's face remained stern and suddenly broke. The rumbling stopped and the winds stopped. But a cry pierced the room and Bail's heart broke. It broke for his friend. She cried and cried and to his ears it was a mystical piercing frightful yell. Yet he knew it contained the sad sentiments of this creature.

Slowly the ghost retreated and moaning along it whispered, "Woe…is me…my…children…"

He wished Padme could know her children were more than well-cared for-they were loved. But Padme-fierce,sad, beautiful Padme-was dead.

Bail stood up and composed himself and when he looked up, he found himself staring once again into the ghost's eyes.

The grotesque voice said, "If something…were ever to happen to my daughter….I will find you..Bail Organa..and for the rest of your life…you will suffer…I will see to it personally…you will regret taking what once was mine…Do not try to hide…I will always…find…you."

The next day, Senator Bail Organa forced his aides to pack all his things and stormed into Mas Ammeda's office to request a change. He wanted the other office available. When Mas Amedda asked him why, Bail simply responded, "The ambiance….for Padme's sake. It just isn't right."

* * *

_End of Ch 1_

_Leave comment, review, feedback, or YOUR ART (READ ABOVE)._

_Try to post next chapter ASAP._


	2. Chapter 2

Weeping Angel

_Here's the second chapter of this fic. BTW I forgot to mention that this will be centered on Padme, Bail, and Leia. There will be hints of Darth Vader but yeah I'm sorry if you read this fic waiting for Padme/Vader interaction. I'll probably remove the tag later but anyways. Thanks to elizabethlovestatu and underscored umlaut for their reviews and opinions. They really do help my writing. I might do an edit of chapter 1, maybe spicing it up a bit on the horror but only after I finishing posting the completed story up. Stay awesome. Leave a comment, review, favorite below._

_-jedimasterroyal_

_Disclaimer: I seriously don't own SW. I wish I did though._

_And without further ado…._

* * *

_CH 2_

Why did he kriffing send his wife and child to that damned rebel base?

It was a reckless move on his behalf and now he was regretting the decision.

His wife Breha was equally invested in the Rebel Alliance as he was. She always was a fighter for justice and equality. It wad why he was attracted to her in his younger years. When spies alerted him of important information about Imperial weaponry, he consulted with his wife. He desperately wanted to go, but this was the week leading to the 6th annual Empire Day and he could not risk leaving Coruscant without attracting attention. Mon Mothma was already named an enemy of the Empire, and only he remained as the informant leader within the Senate. He was booked for the festivities, if he left surely the Emperor would notice and Bail had a feeling that Palpatine was waiting for a slip up. So Breha volunteered to act on his behalf. He trusted her fully with anything she might do in regards of the information. And Leia, she could not be left alone, so she too had gone with his wife. He had hesitated on such a plan but ultimately believed it was the best option that would benefit all parties. Besides the Empire would be too busy with tomorrow's plans to care about the Rebellion?

WRONG.

He had been dead wrong for while he was in the comfort of his apartment suite, Captain Antilles had commed him with dreadful news.

"Milord, the base is being scoured by Imperials as we speak," came Antilles garbled voice over the comm.

Bail's face went pale. "Where's Breha and Leia?" he murmured.

"They've disappeared. No one from our ship can find them. We are all hoping they've found a place to hide. I'm currently hiding myself. If I get back to the ship I can signal R2 or C3PO, they will have surely gone with the Queen and Princess," said Captain Antilles.

Bail sighed, "Antilles, I trusted you with their lives. Please don't fail me now."

"Never, milord. I won't return to you unless I have them."

The comm shut off and the Senator smashed his hands against the sofa he had found refuge on. His body trembled partly because he feared losing his loved ones, partly because he feared losing the Rebellion, but there was something else he feared more than all these other things. Something, or rather someone, supernatural.

The 'Weeping Angel' as they called her. Just last week a production team was filming in the Senate. They were apparently ghost hunters trying to find her but they would never find her because there was only one person who she would willingly appear herself to, and that was him. She would haunt him frequently. She had been right, he could not hide from her, at least not in Coruscant. He was her target, his only sin being Leia's father.

And so he feared, expected at most, that tonight the Weeping Angel would visit him. She had not left him alone since their first encounter. Everytime he talked to his daughter, she would come to taunt him in his quarters or in his office. Occasionally he would leave Coruscant and visit his family in Alderaan but he discovered the ghost was displeased at this, especially recently when his kitchen knives started flying an his speeder 'mysteriously' malfunctioned. They were obvious threats as opposed to the peaceful nights he had when it was Breha and Leia who visited him. And the crying at night. He dreaded his nights.

He was growing weary. Why could she just accept that her daughter was now his?

"Nø SHE WILL åLWå¥S ßE MINE!"

She appeared suddenly and without warrant and he jumped but he decided he would be courageous tonight. This ghoul would no longer push him around, even when his heart almost dropped out of his chest.

"YOU'VE TAKEN HER FROM ME! AND NOW SHE'S IN TROUBLE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" came the bellowing of the ghost.

He scoffed.

"Aårghh!" Padme grabbed a nearby vase and hurled it against the wall behind him.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY LEIA! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID REBELLION!"

Bail finally snapped.

He stood up and pointing his finger he said, "A rebellion you helped create!"

More vases and art pieces in his living room began to burst. Having had enough he ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He sat down on the chair next to Breha's vanity, trying to get his bearings straight. Suddenly the temperature dropped and he heard the lock to his bedroom door turn. She was going to kill him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOURS AND THE JEDI'S!" she gritted vocally, yet still her apparition had not revealed itself to him.

Bail figured if he was going to die he might as well say what was on his mind.

She was about to continue her incriminating rant when he barged in, the veins in his forehead bulging in desperation and anger. "SHUT UP! Just knifing shut up. How is it our fault?" he said turning his head left and right, taunting her to reveal herself.

"You," she said finally appearing and whispering almost among his lips, "you separated me and Anakin. Our love could have saved him but you and the Jedi made our love shameful. You separated us."

Then her eyes lit up like an inferno and he recoiled further into the chair, "AND NOW YOU SEPARATED MY BABIES!"

The mirror from the vanity burst right beside him, pieces of the glass splintered over his face and head. Instinctively, he felt blood trickle down his right eye.

"Padme," Bail's voice trembled, trying to reason with her, "I love Leia. Everything I do is for HER. It's for the future of her and her brother."

At the mention of her other child, the ghost screeched making his side table topple in a loud bang.

"I know you are angry, but you must know it is not my fault!" he said exasperatedly.

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly the ghost pushed him onto the floor and he felt an invisible strength close around his throat.

"Ergh…eh…Pad….me….stop!"

"All I ever wanted was my family," she wept now.

"Pad…eh…me…why…do you….haunt…me…so?" Bail wheezed out, "Do…you….eh…haunt…him…as….well?"

Immediately, she let go at the mention of her lover. Bail grabbed at his neck, rubbing it, all the while taking large gulps of air.

The ghost of Padme came to kneel next to where he had fallen. A ghastly hand came to rub his bloody cheek , sending a deep shiver throughout his body.

"Oh Bail, you do not think I torture him? I do…I do every single night. He should have trusted me. He should have believed our love could save us. He hurt me. We could have been happy."

Suddenly the Senator became aware of an incessant knocking outside his bedroom door. "Milord! Milord! Open up!"

Turning back to Padme he discovered the saddest most heartbreaking look he had ever witnessed. He had one final thing to say to her.

"So what do you do, Padme?" he said softly. "What do you do when he cries and weeps? What happens when he humbles himself to you and from the vestiges of Vader, Anakin Skywalker apologizes?"

She wept even louder, her image shifting from one of grotesque horror to the angel they had laid rest in Naboo. Her cries matching the pounding at his door.

"I…tell him….that I forgive him and I cradle his broken body in my arms…I whisper that I love him and that I will never stop loving him…Bail…love…was always my greatest weakness…"

Padme, in her angelic light came down and kissed his temple. She was being merciful for once.

"Goodbye my friend. I will not haunt you again," she said and in the blink of an eye she disappeared.

He sighed and soon the door slid open. In rushed his aides and security force.

"Milord are you ok? We heard a commotion and the cameras were shut off."

Another spoke, "Milord we heard screaming. What happened?"

Only then did Bail saw the upheaval of his room.

"Umm…it was a bounty hunter. Just some old quarrel from the Clone Wars. Don't worry though," Bail Organa said standing up, "I don't think he'll be back bothering again. Now has anyone heard from Captain Antilles?"

His personal aide perked up midst the crowd, "Yes milord. Just five minutes ago. He found the Queen and Princess Leia. They managed to get off the base without Imperial detection."

Bail smiled and felt tears threatening to fall, "Thank the Force."

* * *

_Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow. Whatever. See u soon for the third installment of the Weeping Angel._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weeping Angel**_

_Hey guys here's Ch 3 of the Weeping Angel. This is supposed to be the last chapter but I know that some of you suggested to add a Padme/Vader scene so I might add that when I get the right inspiration which might not be soon because I am already back in school and it looks to be a busy quarter. _

_Also guys…I have tumblr too and so I totally know what a real Weeping Angel is, so please Whovians, I get it ok. :) This is fanfic so I get to call my stuff whatever I want. :P_

_Also, I'm still waiting for anyone who has art. PM it to me. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND GALS._

_Disclaimer: I don't own SW, GL does and Disney too._

_without further ado…_

* * *

**_Ch 3_**

"They say she steals the children of dignitaries and wipes their minds."

Leia rolled her eyes. "That's a whole bunch of poodoo," she said under her breath.

"Think what you want princess but I saw the Weeping Angel with my own eyes," said Jax Raymus.

Leia honestly did not know why she hung out with people like Jax , except for the fact that Winter thought he was cool.

"What's this whole Weeping Angel stuff anyways?" asked Leia. It was only her fifth month on Imperial City permanently and she already despised the Imperial scum around her.

Winter was more social and her father had insisted she follow Winter so she could make friends with the girls and boys at the academy, in hopes of blending in. But this mythical stuff was pushing it, even for 14 yr olds.

"Ah a skeptic through ignorance. Well, Princess let me explain. On the eve of the creation of the Empire, the Senator of Naboo died. Nobody knows how but everyone soon found out that she was pregnant when she died. Some think she killed herself because she was scorned by her lover. Others say the Jedi killed her because she knew too much of their treachery. Something unfortunate must have happened though, because in the dead of night a ghost roams the Senate buildings crying, mourning for her children." Jax crept in dramatic flair, "The Weeping Angel is a lost soul looking to find peace. But how can a mother who has lost her children find peace? Can you imagine all the pain and wrath she feels? It has become a GRUDGE, a MADNESS."

Abruptly, Jax finished his dramatization and Leia found his tale to be sorely un-amusing.

Winter turned to her. "Jax says he is going to find the Weeping Angel again tonight since it's the eve of Empire Day and she's most likely to appear. I'm going. You want to come?" Winter said with a pleading look.

Leia was astonished to hear this from her almost sister. "Not you too Winter. Seriously? You know ghosts are not real."

"Very well," Jax cut in, "It is better if you not come Leia. This adventure is only for the brave hearted."

_*Why that pompous little…*_

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Now wait just a second. I'm very brave and I never back out from anything."

"Prove it, milady."

She scoffed. She would show this Imp maggot what Rebels were made of.

"Fine! I'll meet you guys there. Midnight. Sharp."

Then she turned in a huff, pulling Winter with her.

* * *

_Later in the evening_

Leia played with the food on her plate. Her father and mother sat across from her munching away. From the corner of her eye, she saw her Father stop eating and wipe his mouth. _*Oh, great.*_

"Leia, I know your not happy with the move, but this is for the best. You will learn the best of politics here on Corus.."

"On Coruscant. I know Dad. I was just thinking of something my friends mentioned day," she murmured while glancing up at her parents.

Her father grabbed his glass of water and sipped, raising his eyebrows at her to continue.

"You had a Senator friend from Naboo, right? Senator Amidala?" she questioned.

Suddenly her father's eyes bugged out and he choked on his water. Her mother quickly patted his back until he swallowed and composed himself.

"Whew, ha. I almost choked there," Bail responded nervously. "Yes, my very dear friend Padme."

"How did she die?" Leia asked.

This time both her parents turned to each other. Then her father spoke again. "That's a good question, my love. One that has no answer. Yes nobody knows how she died. Very sad indeed. Unfortunate, I suppose. Why do you ask Leia?"

She knew she could not tell her parents the whole plan of sneaking out at night but she could be truthful, to some extent.

"Oh it's just my friends were talking about the Weeping Angel. I'm surprised you haven't told me that story, Dad."

Her father broke a sweat, "Yes well I only tell you stories based on fact, my dear. Not ones based on the gossip created by those who hated my friend." Then he resumed eating.

Now Leia sensed the need to back off the subject. It seemed talking about Senator Amidala was a sore topic. She shrugged, "Oh you know I'm smarter than that poodoo Dad. I was just wondering."

And everything fell back to its normal routine, except for the fact that her father suddenly became extremely jumpy.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Come on girls, quickly," Jax jumped around the corner and motioned them the direction they were heading into.

Leia honestly did not know why Jax was jumping around. Apparently his father was highly decorated Senate Guard and Jax had managed to find daddy's clearance codes.

But Leia decided she would give her rolling eyes a break.

She had been to the Senate before. She knew exactly where her father's office was and Senator Mon Motha's. Mostly the important ones.

Leia turned back to her friends only to find they were….gone. Great! She turned her back for one second and the dopes left her. She was going to kill Winter when she found her.

Blowing the hair out of her face, Leia decided to stay still and try to hear her friends.

She stood and listened but nothing.

Until suddenly a deep, almost guttural moan came from behind her. "_Mmmmyyyy chhhilllldrrreeennn_…." Leia felt the hairs on the back of her neck go straight up.

She swore if it was Jax messing with her…

"_L_e_i_a…"

* * *

"Blast!"

"I'm sorry sir, we don't know where the princess is."

Bail huffed, when he felt a warm hand on his back.

'Winter's not at home, either," Breha murmured.

"Where could they have gone? Leia knows its dangerous out there."

"I guess we just have to be patient," Breha said, always being the comforting one.

And so he waited and waited a long excruciating 30 minutes until the doors burst open with Captain Antilles, the Aldeeranian security force and two starstruck girl chattering away.

It was only until he cleared his throat that the girls looked up.

"Where did you find them, Captain?" Bail said in his most authoritative tone.

"In the Senate sir. In fact, Winter commed me." Captain Antilles and his wife were Winter's guardians after her mother passed away.

"Alright, well thank you Captain. You may retire."

When the Captain and Winter left, Bail turned his attention wholly back on his daughter.

"Leia do you care to explain to me and your mother why you were in the Senate in the middle of the night?" he tapped his fingertips against his waist.

Leia lifted her glimmering gaze and frowned. "Well it's your fault."

Breha turned to him in surprise. "Your father's?"

"Yes, he's the one who told me to make friends at school. Winter and me are friends with the coolest kid, Jax Raymus. He dared us to go find the Weeping Angel tonight."

Bail sighed and put his hand to his aching temple.

Sighing he spoke, "Leia this is what all this was about? You had me an your mother worried sick. You know very well, young lady that you have to keep a low profile. If the Empire got to us, they'll get to the—"

"— the rebellion. I know, Daddy. I'm sorry."

Bail shook his head, "Well then, you are to be punished. I'll decide that in the morning. For now, let's get back to your bed. Tomorrow we have a busy day."

Leia hugged and kissed her mother goodnight. Breha wished her a goodnight and returned to their bedroom. Bail led his daughter to her room and once inside he pulled the covers over his princess. Wether anybody believed or not, him and Breha, they LOVED Leia. He would die trying to rescue his daughter if anything ever happened to her.

He placed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy…I met her," Leia whispered in the darkness.

He looked into his daughter's brown orbs.

"Who, Leia?" he breathed, knowing the answer beforehand.

"The Weeping Angel, you know, your friend Senator Amidala. She's beautiful, Daddy."

He frowned. "Sweeatheart…that's…that's crazy."

Leia grabbed the collar of his night shirt and pulled him closer. "No Daddy, it's true. You have to believe me. She knew my name. We talked."

"What about?" he asked.

"Well," Leia hesitated, "I asked her is it was true, about her stealing children and stuff. She said she only wanted her children. She had a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a baby girl that looked exactly like me, at least that's what she said. She asked me to go with her, so I could help her find them but I told her you and Mom would go nuts if I just disappeared."

Bail gulped and he felt that familiar shudder course through his body.

"She left crying. I felt really sad for her. She was really pretty though. I hope she finds her children," Leia mumbled.

He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. His daughter was still with him.

When he remembered where he was and what he was again, Bail spoke, "I'm going to have to speak to Jax's father for exposing you to death sticks."

Leia gasped, "Dad! It's true you have to believe me!"

"Enough! We will discuss your punishment tomorrow in the morning. Now goodnight," he said standing up.

He turned one final time to put out the lights in her room.

"Leia," he blurted.

"Yes, daddy?" she replied sleepily.

"Promise you won't leave without telling me ever again?"

He heard her a yawn and then, "Yes father. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"All is forgiven, princess. Goodnight."

When he pressed the button to slide her door shut, Bail leaned against it. He indeed was not going mad.

With a shaky breath he murmured, "Stay away from her."

It was only till he was curled up against his wife that he got a reply. A daring "Never" licked at the shell of his ear.

* * *

Yet, the ghost of Padme Amidala kept true to her word, never appearing to Bail Organa never again. Except that for every time the Princess got more daring and managed herself into trouble the ghost would remind Senator Organa that she also never forgot her first promise to him. The Weeping Angel would torture him for life if something ever happened to Princess Leia.

And so the years passed and with each Bail Organa slowly lost his sanity. Nobody would know that in the final moments of his life Bail Organa lost it all. When reports got back that Captain Antilles had been killed and that Leia was in the hands of Darth Vader, he knew he was doomed. He sent all the Rebel troops to develop a plan to rescue her, sent a message to Obi-Wan and Yoda, in hopes that they would receive it, but he knew there was nothing he could do. A deep desperation coursed through his veins. His old heart bumping at the speed of light. He felt her. He felt her anger and the incoming destruction.

Breha walked into the room, tears streaming down her face. "Bail, the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station has moved right next to us."

His ears popped. He knew something more menacing than a battle station the size of a moon was coming for him. Time could not slow down, in fact, it zoomed by faster.

He let out a scream, a horrifying yelp that he could not control. The room spanned and only until Breha said "Bail, what's wrong? Who's coming?" did he understand what he himself was repeating.

"She's coming for me. She's coming for me. She's coming for me. She's coming for me. She's coming for me."

"Bail, who?!"

Nobody but Breha Organa would know that Senator Bail Organa's last words before Alderaan was blown to bits by the Death Star were "The Weeping Angel."

* * *

_Finnis for now._

_I'll put a Vader/Padme chap, k. just later._

_Leave a like/comment/review. I appreciate it. Thanks to the followers, u r awesome!_


End file.
